The Black Widow
by jakelover4ever
Summary: Due to a rare condition, Tara lives a life no one expected. When a new job comes up, Eric is amused, Pam wants in on it, and Tara? Well, Tara is out for blood. After all, no one has ever crossed the Black Widow and lived very long, no matter who you are. Blood is thicker then water, but it won't stop a stake to the heart.
1. Chapter 1

Under Eric's careful guidance, and her own flair of creativity, Tara has become the youngest vampire to earn six figures a kill as an assassin. It took centuries of hard work, and dedication, but she did it.

After the Authority was blown to hell because of that dickhead Bill Compton, Tara had grown what Eric called The Hunger. It was normal in baby vamps, but after 50 years and no change, Eric realized she was one of the rare few that thrived on murder alone, if need be. It explained why she was so good at taking down trained soldiers to rescue Pam, and why he had trouble holding her back when she went off the rails. After he did some research, he began to train her to control her urges. Pam helped any way she could, but she wasn't a fighter, so that mainly meant dealing with the hungry and horny mess that Tara became after sating her urges. Not that she minded.

After realizing that she would have to live with The Hunger for the rest of her life, Tara asked Eric to train her to become a mercenary. She figured, if she had to kill, at lest she could make something of it. Mercenary work faded into assassination after a few decades, and she set up a small business out of it.

Soon, everyone wanted her to take their contract, and she realized just how far her limits let her go. She drew the line at children, vampire and human alike. Pam scuffed at that, never one to hold in her distaste for children. Eric, however smiled proudly when she announced it, knowing he taught her right, as his granddaughter, and as a fellow warrior.

Her contractors and anyone that knew of her feared her, and dubbed her 'The Black Widow' because of her killing method. She seduced her victims, and as they reached the climax of their pleasure, she killed them. Pam wasn't very happy about that, and steered clear of anything involving her work. Her only request was that Tara showered before she came home, despite Tara trying to explain the fact that she never actually touched her victims. She injected them with a drug that was a mixture of E, V, and several other hormone based drugs. The result overloaded the victim with pleasure and made them vulnerable. Pam ignored that, and usually took out her jealousy on Tara in the bedroom, constantly showing her what she had waiting at home so she would never stray. Few actually knew who she really was, she was careful about that, not wanting her family to get hurt because of her line of work.

"Can I kill him," Tara asked, tilting her head innocently to the side.

"Contrary to what you believe, killing people doesn't always solve a problem," Eric smirked, shaking his head at her.

"I'm just sayin'...it's an option," Tara mumbled, shrugging as she twirled her silver tipped dagger.

"I am aware," Eric laughed.

"It's not like the fucker will be missed," Tara grumbled, stabbing the sharp end of her knife into his desk.

"Pam, calm your progeny," Eric sighed,"I just fixed this desk!"

"Tara," Pam warned, though her eyes glinted lustfully.

"I would say get a room, but I'm sure you would take that as an invitation," Eric rolled his eyes, sliding a black and red folder towards Tara.

"Another one? I just got home," Tara grumbled, snatching the folder.

"I have a feeling you're going to like this one," Eric said knowingly.

Tara sighed, before skimming over the pages,"...fuckin' a," she said absently.

"What?"

"Looks like it's time for a family reunion," Tara grinned devilishly.

"Alright, someone tell me what the fuck is goin' on," Pam snapped irritably.

"It would seem Collin has stirred up some trouble, again," Tara revealed, snatching the folder from Pam's reaching hands.

"Damnit, give me that folder Tara," Pam growled.

"You know the rules Pam," Tara chided, smirking smugly.

"Fuck the rules," Pam huffed.

"I can't do that, after all, they are your rules," Tara teased.

"As your maker I-"

"Pam!" Eric scolded, looking at her in disapproval.

"Fine! Just don't expect anything to happen later on when we go to bed, yah hear," Pam snapped, glaring at Tara.

"Well, I will be seeing Collin in a little while, and I know how much you like to keep it in the family," Tara smirked, gesturing to Eric.

"Tara, that's enough," Eric said firmly, holding on to Pam's arms as she lunged forward.

"Fine," Tara shrugged, sitting back in her chair.

"Sit," Eric commanded, forcing Pam into her chair.

"Whatever," Pam growled, clenching her jaw.

"Now, come on Tara, we have a hit to plan," Eric demanded, moving towards the door with Tara hot on his heels.

"I want to go," Pam called, causing then both to stop and look at her.

"What?"

"I said, I want to go. It's my right as his maker," Pam said smugly.

"Only in name. You released him, remember," Tara reminded, frowning.

"I do, but I am also your maker, and he nearly got you killed. I deserve to be there when he dies," Pam reminded, scowling.

Tara shared a look with Eric, before grunting in annoyance,"fine."

Pam smirked, leaning back in her chair with a content sigh. Tara rolled her eyes, before pushing a button near the door. The back wall slid back and a new wall rose in its place, covered with weapons and armor. Tara walked over and opened a small drawer near the left side. She pulled out three small vials, one green, one red, and one silver. Pulling out her dagger again, she used a small rag to coat it in the silver liquid.

"You're going to reveal yourself to him," Eric realized, watching her movements.

"I want him to know who ends his life," Tara said, her strong arms flexing as she moved.

"This ought to be interesting," Pam mused, looking at her maker.

"Indeed," he agreed, knowing her words to be true.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's your plan," Eric asked, watching Tara sharpen the silver blade of her sword with special heavy duty gloves.

"He set me up. I think it's time I returned the favor," Tara said distractedly, studying the sharp edge for imperfections.

"How," Pam asked, watching her with interest- she had never seen Tara prepare for a hit before.

"For some odd reason, Collin has attachment issues, something about him having a bad experience as a baby vamp with his maker" Tara said, mildly sarcastic,"and I have it on good word that he has grown very fond of a certain blonde human named Pam," she revealed in amusement.

"You gotta be fickin' shitting me," Pam grumbled.

"I shit you not! Assuming his possessive streak doesn't cause him to kill her like the last one, she's our best bet," Tara sighed, sitting the sword aside to grab a costume made wooden dagger, complete with a pink handle.

"Tara," Pam called, eyeing the dagger,"I never figured you for a lover of pink."

"It's not mine," Tara drawled lazily, flicking her wrist to throw the dagger behind her.

The wooden blade landed in the small slip of the wood on Pam's chair...between her legs. Eric chuckled at her antics, while Pam got over her shock. After a moment, she gripped the handle and pulled it from it's spot, all while glaring at the back of Tara's head.

"That wasn't fuckin' funny, Tara," she said, irritated.

"I'm sorry," Tara whispered, appearing behind her.

She leaned down and kissed her sire's neck, gaining a slight moan from frowning lips. Slyly, she quickly straddled her lap, her ass grinding against Pam's core as she settled. Pam's eyes fluttered, before she met dark hungry coal eyes. Tara smirked, before leaning in and licking a warm trail from Pam's neck, to her earlobe. Pam let out a heavy breath, as her fangs slid into view with a soft click. Years of control having no effect against Tara's sly subduction. She mused, it was probably the reason Tara was so good at killing her victims.

A throat cleared.

"I'm sill in the room, Pamela," Eric reminded in amusement, smug as ever that the usually cold woman was reduced to a puddle of goo when her progeny was trying to distract her. A few tricks she learned from him, feeding his already massive ego.

"Oh come-fuckin'-on! You act like us naked is something you haven't seen before," Tara grumbled, slipping from her makers lap.

He smiled sweetly at her, gaining an eye roll and a middle finger. She was about to take her own seat, when Pam finally spoke, looking at Tara and Eric accusingly.

"What do you mean, it's not something he hasn't seen before?"

"Huh," Tara asked innocently, trying to cover her slip up.

"Don't play coy with me, Tara Northman," Pam growled, not buying it.

"She lost a bet," Eric supplied, almost grinning.

"A bet? What bet," Pam zeroed in on Tara, who refused to meet her gaze.

"Eric took advantage of me," Tara blurted.

"What," Pam glared at him.

"It was all in good fun," he argued.

"All in good fun? You knew how insecure I was, and you used it against me," Tara grumbled.

"Somebody better tell me what's fuckin' goin' on, or I swear Tara, I will command you to watch me do that thing I did last week-"

"The thing where you..?"

"Yup."

"And you use the-"

"Mmmhmmm," Pam confirmed,"and you won't even be able to use your helping hand."

"Eric and I were sharing our experience, when he brought up a certain thing only he had managed to get you to do," Tara started quickly.

"I'm waitin'" Pam said impatiently.

"He said I couldn't make you do something like that, and I said I could. He then made a bet; if I can get you to have sex with me in his office on his desk, I win," Tara mumbled.

"That's why you wanted to suddenly do that," Pam realized.

"Yeah. But he failed to tell me he had cameras in the room. I caught him a week later enjoying the show naked in that very chair," Tara said, rolling her eyes.

"Eric," Pam growled,"you knew how she felt about our past back then, why would you do that?"

"It was harmless!"

"I'll show you harmless..."

* * *

Tara scanned the nightclub, moving through the moving bodies with ease as she looked for her target. Pam was at bar, watching her progeny as she headed to an average hight blonde human. Tara slipped in behind her, moving to the beat and rhythm the human set. She turned in surprise, and Tara sent her a smirk as she lifted her hands to hold onto her hips. The woman hesitated, before shrugging and grinding back into her. The guy she was dancing with huffed, his ego deflated as he walked away, glaring at the smug grin Tara sent him.

After a few more dance, Tara took the human to a private booth she rented, close to the bar. Pam watched as she sat close to the human, lifting her hand to brush away a stray lock of hair.

"I'm Tara," she introduced with no trace of the deep accent she usually has, lifting the pale hand to kiss.

"Pam," the woman said, looking dazed.

"Oh I know who you are," Tara purred,"and I have to say, my brother does not deserve such a...stunning human lover."

Pam flushed, looking down in embarrassment,"you're just saying that."

"And she's modest. No, darling, I would never lie about that," Tara reassured.

And it was true. The human Pam was very beautiful. Her high cheekbones and delicate nose drew you in, but her striking blue eyes held your gaze. They were unique, the most oddly beautiful color Tara had ever seen. Where Pam's eyes were as deep as the stormy sea, with occasional hints of grey here and there, the human Pam's eyes were as light as the summer sky, like blue frost. Tara could see why Collin had picked such a human as a lover.

"You know, Collin is a very bad man," Tara started, moving closer to the flustered human,"and an even worse vampire. I could help you get away from him, if you wish."

"I...I," Pam stammered, looking up at Tara.

"Shh. I know you're afraid, but I will protect you, I promise," Tara vowed, taking the human's hand.

Pam watched the two talk, clenching her fist whenever the human touched her mate. Finally, Tara lead the human outside and she followed.

"You wanna go somewhere," the human asked, eyes watching Tara lustfully.

"You have no idea," Tara growled, placing what appeared to be a mint into her mouth.

"Lets go then," Pam slurred, gripping her blazer.

"I'm going to eat. You. Up," Tara purred, leaning in to kiss the stunning human.

After a few seconds, Pam fell limp, and into Tara's waiting arms, the drug Tara had slipped her as they kissed taking effect. Tara sighed, lifting the human and walking to her car. Pam followed, watching her closely. The trio drove to a nearby hotel, and Tara walked up to the counter to check in.

After getting the human to the room, she told Pam to wait in the sitting room as she took her to the bed. Pam grunted in annoyance, but sat on the couch. She watched as Tara pulled out a needle and filled it with a clear drug, before entering the room again.

Tara moved closer to the human, and lifted her neck. She sunk her fangs into the soft flesh, enjoying the rich flavor of her blood. After a minute, she pulled away, and stuck her arm with the needle. Once the drug entered her system, Tara pulled out a small vial, and pricked her finger on her fang. She filled it with her blood, before closing it and sitting it on the dresser. Writing a quick note telling her to use the blood to heal the marks on her neck, and that she would find her later to talk, she leaned over and undressed the human, scattering her clothes everywhere. She could already smell her arousal, and knew the drug would kick in any minute now. As an afterthought, she left a large hickey on the unbitten side of her neck, before turning off the lights and leaving the room.

Pam looked up when she come into view, and Tara shrugged when they both heard a loud moan leave the bedroom. With a chuckle, Tara wiped the blood from her lips, and grabbed her bag as the moans grew louder.

"Ready," she asked, holding out her hand for Pam to take.

"Yeah," Pam said dryly, glaring at the door that that the moans were coming from.

"Come on, we have some moonlight to kill," Tara purred, biting her lip as Pam leveled her with a hungry gaze.

"And just what did you have in mind," Pam breathed, pushing her against the wall.

"I'm sure you can guess," Tara said, allowing her hands to grip Pam's ass roughly, drawing a moan from her lips.

"Lets go. Now," Pam growled, pulling her from the room.

"You know how much I like it when you get demanding,". Tara moaned, following her maker obediently.

"Well, you're about to love it," Pam smirked, looking at her with hungry dark eyes.

* * *

Tara sat lazily in her makers arms. She had been awake for a while, but refused to move. However, a minute later, she shot up, and frowned deeply. Pam sat up and looked at her in concern.

"Tara?"

"Pam," was all Tara said, moving to get dressed quickly.

"What," Pam asked in irritation.

"Pam's in trouble. I think Collin found her," Tara elaborated, pulling on her shoes.

"How the fuck would you know," Pam grumbled, angry at being disturbed because of a human.

"She drank my blood," Tara said simply, turning to leave.

"You better not be out all night with that fuckin' human," Pam warned, glaring at her as she left.

Tara waved in acknowledgement, as she left.

* * *

"Pam," Tara called, entering her apartment.

"Tara," the human asked in fear, from her bedroom.

"It's me, what happened," Tara asked, rushing to her side.

"He came, and he," Pam never finished, breaking down in sobs as she clung to Tara.

It was then that Tara finally noticed the smell in the room. It was a mixture of fear, pain, blood and the repulsing smell of Collin's arousal. She looked Pam over, but couldn't find any fang marks on her, so she didn't understand where the blood came from. That was, until she saw Pam flinch away when she tried to pull her closer. She realized that majority of the blood was coming from her lower body. She had just assumed he bit her thigh, but the way Pam moved away when she tried to check said otherwise. Rage pumped through her veins, and she stood to put some space between them.

"That fucker is about to pay," she growled, pulling out her phone.

She sent her maker a text, before closing it. With a sigh, she carefully picked up the abused woman, and placed her on the bed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, frowning.

"It's not your fault," Pam said, picking at her blanket.

"I'm supposed to protect you. I didn't think he would...I'm sorry," Tara said again, looking up as the bedroom door opened.

"Now what was so important that I had-" her maker growled, but stopped the second she entered the room.

It took her all of two seconds to realize what happened, and when she did, her eyes narrowed and a growl left her lips. The human whispered at the sound, gripping Tara's arm tightly.

"I see," was all Pam said, clenching her fist.

"I have a plan," Tara spoke, looking up at her maker.

* * *

Collin had just left his shower when his phone rang. He smirked when he saw it was from Pam, figuring the human called to apologize. He hit answer, and was about to speak when a familiar voice floated though the phone.

"He won't ever hurt you again, I promise," Tara said.

"I just want it to go away," he heard Pam whimper, causing him to growl.

"I know. It's going to be ok, I swear," Tara soothed.

He heard shuffling, then a quiet whimper and a gasp.

"Pam, maybe we shouldn't-"

"No, I need this. Please Tara, make his touch go away. Make me feel good," Pam begged, before letting out a moan.

He kept listening, unable to stop himself as his anger grew with every moan.

* * *

Across town, Tara watched as the human and her maker switched places, and she kissed her maker's long neck, drawing a moan. She knew in his anger, Collin wouldn't be able to tell the human Pam and his maker's moans apart. All he knew, was that he was listening to Tara have sex with Pam. She continued her assault, until she heard the line go dead.

"He's coming," Tara said, moving to sit on a chair near the bed.

"What now," the human asked.

"You sit in the living room, and wait for him...and take that off," Tara said, eying the slip she had on.

The human complied, before slipping a robe over her naked body. She shot Tara a nervous glance, before moving to the living room. They didn't wait long, before the front door slammed open. Tara stood, moving to the living room faster then the eye can see. She came up behind Collin, and shoved her sword into his lower back. He screamed in pain as the silver burned him, and she growled at him angrily.

"I told you I would find you," Tara whispered to him, standing in front of him.

He was at least a head taller then her, and he had light caramel skin. His eyes were hazel and Tara was sure his mother or father was white. He growled at her, trying not to move the blade inside of him.

"You bitch," he hissed, grinding his teeth.

"How does it feel, Collin? Do you like this," Tara hissed, removing the blade, only to shove it back in,"this is what you did to her, you monster."

"I'm the monster," he asked, glaring at her,"look at you!"

"I do this, because it's my job. You do it, because you're a sick fucker who has mommy issues," Tara hissed.

"I'm so disappointed, Collin," Pam finally spoke up, smirking at her released progeny.

"Pam," he spat.

"You know, I released you because you got boring," Pam revealed,"not like Tara. Tara here, well she's the best progeny a maker can ask for," Pam purred, kissing Tara's neck.

"Pam," Tara sighed, almost in warning.

"And you almost took her from me," Pam growled, ignoring Tara.

"She deserved it," Collin spat.

"Wrong fuckin' move," Pam hissed, shoving Tara's blade in deeper, gaining a scream.

"He doesn't deserve to live," Pam said to Tara, nuzzling her neck,"will you kill him for me, sugar?"

"Anything you want," Tara hissed, as she felt Pam's fangs graze her neck.

"Then fuckin' do it," Pam growled, looking Collin dead in the eyes.

In a flash, Tara pulled the sword away, and used her free hand to drive a stake though his heart. He didn't make a sound, before exploding into red chunks of goo and blood. Tara sighed, while Pam grinned wolfishly.

"That fucker is finally gone," Tara grinned.

"Have I told you how sexy you look when you kill things," Pam purred, pinning her to the wall.

"Not today, no," Tara smirked.

"Well you do, and I soaked my fuckin' panties watching you, so I suggest you get me home now and fuck me, before I lose my shit," Pam demanded.

"Anything you want, Pam," Tara said," just give me a minute."

Tara moved passed her and smiled at the human on the couch,"here's my number, ok? Take care of yourself."

With that, she left the baffled human, and grabbed her maker. Pam's long legs wrapped around her waist, and she grinned down at her progeny as Tara walked them out the door.


End file.
